The Kiss by Kuramamccabe
by kuramamccabe
Summary: a girl fell in love with a gentlemen in high school


These stories are mine i just had to change my fanfiction account so yeah.

Starring Ben & Rose

The Kiss By Kuramamccabe

The Bell rang on a Monday morning Rose went to her locker and she was watching the new kid who's name is Ben. He was staring at her. She smiled and he smiled back. They walked side by side to class. Rose got tripped by joe and fell to the ground.

Ben bent down to help her pick up her books. Their hands touched as they reached for the same notebook. Ben said how he hated people when they did that. He asked her what class she was heading towards and she told him Chemistry. Ben looked at her with a big smile on his face.

He told her that's where he was heading. When they got to class, there was one opentable. Rose was all jumpy and excited. He was excited to. He was to shy to talk to her because she was the cutest girl in school or at least he thought so. He was sure she wouldn't like a guy like him especially because he was poor. He didn't talk to her for the rest of the day and the suspense was killing her.

She could barely stand one second without hearing his voice. It was like a calm ocean. The next day of high school he was brave enough to ask her if he could walk her to class. She said yes, she was hoping he didn't hear the desperate tone of her voice. Rose reached her hand down to place it in his. It felt warm and solid, safe even. She didn't want this moment to end but sadly they reached the door of their classroom.

At the end of the hour he asked her if she wanted to go to his party Saturday, and she said sure that he could pick her up at 6p.m. She thought to herself how she was desperately,madly, in love with him. She also thought how can this be possible when they just met yesterday. Wednesday came and they were off to a good start. Rose felt like she could be herself around him and she never felt this good in her entire life.

He made her laugh when she didn't feel like laughing, he made her smile without even trying, he was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on,he made her whole and complete. They worked together and they truly in love with each other. And it felt warm to them, like two hearts coming together as one. It was the day of the party. Rose was getting ready she had on a white dress that was tight on the top and flows on the bottom and it was sleeveless. She curled her hair until it was as curly as Shirley Temples and put makeup on. She grabbed her matching purse and put on her classy white high heels. It was 5:45p.m. The doorbell rang. Her mother answered the door, to find Ben standing there with a bouquet of red roses. He had a black tuxedo on.

"You must be Ben. Please come in she will be down in a minute." "Ok, thank you." he replied. As he came in, he saw Rose standing off to the side by the stairs." You look stunning." he said. She just blushed. "Are those for me?" she asked. "Yeah. I hope you like roses, Rose." "There my favorite thanks I will put them in a vase." She took the flowers and went in the kitchen to find a vase. By the time she filled the vase and put the flowers in it, she heard laughter in the hallway.

She came back and put the flowers on a nearby stand. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. "Yes i am." "well don't be a stranger Ben." Her mom said. " Okay ma'am." he replied. They went to the party in silence. When they arrived Ben opened the door to let Rose out. When she first looked at his house it was a medium size, the color was light brown with white rims around the doors and windows and the roof.

"I thought you said you were poor, this house is amazing and big." It's my mom's new husband I don't like. He's complicated." "Oh, Sorry,I didn't mean to sound rude." "It's okay. I like to make my own money. I don't take his even if he offers it." He took her coat and hung it up in the closet. "Would you like to dance?" "I would love to." she replied. " But I don't know how." He showed her how and slowly they began to dance around the room."

"You look so beautiful, I can't believe you came with me." "You made me the happiest guy tonight." A couple of hours later the party ended. He drove her home and opened the door for her. "I can't believe you asked me." she replied. And when she walked up the steps, he shouted, "Would you go on a date with me tomorrow?" "Say around 6:40pm.?" "Yeah sure." "Okay, I'll see you soon then."

The next day came and she only had 4 hours of sleep because she lay awake thinking about the party. She was longing to see him again. She finished her homework from Friday. And did her chores, while doing her chores she was daydreaming about Ben. Rose went to the kitchen and made a sandwich for lunch. Her mom called. She picked it up. "Hello, mom?" "Hey sweety, how is everything?" good." I got all of my chores done and finished my homework,and I'm eating a sandwich for lunch, and I am going on a date tonight with Ben tonight." "I just called to check in, so have a nice day."

"Okay, mom have a good day at work." Bye. A few hours later she had to get ready for her date with Ben. She put on her black one strap dress that goes across her chest. She put a headband with a fake rose on for accessories and a necklace on. By the time she got all done the doorbell rang. She opened the door and there stood Ben. "Are you ready?" "Yes." She replied. "Let's go." he said.

"Where are you taking me?" Rose said. "You'll see when we get there. When they got there he set a blanket down on the sand and grabbed a picnic basket. "Let me guess, we are having a picnic in the dark?" Rose said with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Almost." "We are having a picnic on the beach watching the sunset. He replied. "Oh. I couldn't think of a better first date. She said. They ate PB&J, cookies, and apples. When the sun was setting they stared at each other. Both thinking the same thing. He leans in and seals his date with a kiss.

Thee End


End file.
